


Tom Riddle x Harry Potter FF

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter is So Done, M/M, Semi-Canon Side Characters, Tom Riddle’s Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter "borrows" Hermione's time turner, but accidentally turns back time 50 years to when Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort) was a curious and manipulative student at Hogwarts. He has to get Hermione's time turner back without drawing suspicion, but a handsome lord wants him to stay.(Oh by the way, I 100% don’t support J.K Rowling but I still love HP. Trans rights are human rights!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. O.W.L.s

**Author's Note:**

> This FF is originally on Wattpad, new chapters will always come on Wattpad first!! <3 thank you for your interest! <3

"Bloody hell.."

Harry's eyes are as big as baseballs. He looks up at Ron, who's stuffing his face with chicken legs.

"Ron!"

Ron looks up at Harry, his mouth still chewing a tender chicken leg, "Wut is it Harwe?"

Harry holds up his paper for Ron to see. Ron wipes his hands on his pants and grabs the paper, "Hmmm, these are pretty good results you got on the O.W.L.s."

a/n: Ordinary Wizarding Levels are examinations Hogwarts students take at the age of fifteen. Each fifth year student has a consultation with Professor McGonagall to discuss career paths. This prepares the student for their exams and helps them understand the results they need to proceed to N.E.W.T. level.  
(source: harrypotterfanzone.com)

"Ron...that's not the point. The point is that I got a D (for dreadful) in History of Magic!"

Ron lowers the paper and looks that Harry with a smirk, "Harry." Ron hands him the paper back and sets down his clean chicken bone. "Even the chosen one isn't perfect." He gives Harry a wink and is returned with a playful shove to the shoulder. 

"Besides, nobody can be as perfect as prissy Hermione."

"Did someone say my name?"

Ron jolts up, "H-Hermione!" 

Hermione shoots him a glare and sits across the two boys.

"Hermione,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"what grades did you get on your O.W.L.s?"

"Well... I got amazing scores but I did get A (for acceptable) in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Ron wore a nasty look as she spoke and sipped pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Is there a problem Ron?"

He blushed and looked up at her, his back straightening up.

"It's just that you both got great grades and I didn't get the best scores..."

Harry pats Ron on the shoulder, "It's okay Ron. How about we all show our results and compare them! I bet you got a better score in History of Magic then me."

Ron and Hermione nod and agreement and pull out their result papers, Ron straightening his crumpled paper and Hermione neatly unfolding hers.

"One, Two, Three!"

They turn their papers towards each other.

Harry gasps at Ron's paper and Ron gasps at Hermione's paper. 

"YOU GOT A TOTALLY DIFFERENT GRADE!!"

"YOUR PAPER IS ALL CRUMPLED!"

Hermione blushes at Ron, and Harry looks confusingly towards Hermione. 

"What? How did you get a different grade? You got an E (exceeds expectations) instead of what you said, an A."

Hermione turns her paper around and quickly pushes it towards her chest, protecting it.

"I'm not telling how I got a better score."

Ron stands up in his seat and slams his hands on the table, startling everyone around him. "YOU BETTER TELL OR IM REPORTING YOU FOR CHE-" Harry puts his hand over his mouth before he makes a mistake he might regret in the future.

Hermione mouths "thank you" to Harry as the two boys sit back down. 

Harry nods and leans forward, "I'm not one to cheat but I would like to know too how you improved your grade." Hermione looks up at him shocked, "Harry! You would cheat on an O.W.L.?"

"Ohhh shush Hermione. You probably cheated too.", Ron pipes in stuffing his paper back in his pocket. 

Hermione pushes herself up from the table with her fists, "Harry. Ron. I will go study in the library. I MIGHT tell you later, in the common room."

Harry and Ron playfully high-five and lift themselves from the table, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ron, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor?" Harry hangs his arms above his head comfortably, waiting for the redhead's response.

"Yeah... I've thought about it and I do know that it would suck to be in Slytherin. And being with Draco and his little posse would drive me up the walls." 

Harry and Ron tell the fat lady in the portrait door the password and enter the common room.

They dive into comfortable armchairs and continue talking.

"I would personally like to be in Slytherin."

"Harry, didn't you basically beg the hat to NOT place you in Slytherin?"

"Things change," Harry gets up and strolls over to the chess table "maybe Voldemort wouldn't want me dead that much if I was in Slytherin." Ron swings off his chair and jumps into the seat opposite of Harry, eager to play the game.

"That is true. He would be a nicer bloke if you're where a more evil bloke." Harry makes his move, "It's a stereotype that Slytherins are evil." Ron cocks his eyebrow at his move, "Are you forgetting? Tom Riddle, Draco, Snape, Bellatrix, even damn Umbridge! Harry, listen, lions and snakes don't mesh." 

"Yes," Harry leans back in his chair, observing Ron's move. "that is true but-"

The portrait door opens and Hermione comes in with her books and a strange look on her face. Ron's eyes light up and he gets up from his chair. "Are you ready to tell us how you cheated on your O.W.L?" Ron asks. Hermione shushes him and they both sit down on the sofa, Harry sticking with his seat by the chess table.

"Well... I used this," Hermione pulls out a small necklace from her pocket. "I used my time turner to get a better grade."

Ron's mouth is wide open in shock, "Blimey, it's true... you cheated and got away with it." Hermione tucks it away in her pocket as Harry tries to snatch it from her. "I need it," Harry whined. Ron grabs Harry by the arm and whispers, "Don't worry Harry, we'll get it...somehow..." 

"Well," Hermione asks dryly, "what are you two whispering about?" Ron grits his teeth and pushes Harry along the stairs to the dorms, "We're both really tired," Ron says in a poorly acted yawn.

They scramble up the stairs and collapse on their beds. "Ron? How are you going to 'borrow' her time turner?" Ron bounces up and looks at Harry mischievously, "I'll find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, also, if I make any "oopsies" like mistake the timeframe, spells, characters or anything like that please tell me in the comments or message me so I can fix it and make this FF a WW accurate read :)) thank you~


	2. Lightening!

"Harry," Ron whispers, shaking his friends arm. "What is it Ron?" Harry groans trying to swipe Ron's cold hand off him.

Ron roughly grabs Harry's arm, his eyes lit up in a strange excitement. Harry sits up, giving him a annoyed look. Ron laughs, "Don't give me that look!" 

Harry pushes Ron's hand off, "Dude, your hand is colder than Snape's classroom." Ron chuckles and steps back, pulling something out of his pocket.

Ron dangles it in Harry's face, his face plastered with a stupid smile. Harry looks at it in confusion, the dimly lit dorm hindering his vision. Ron lowers it into Harry's open palm, the gold metal shimmering; a nearby lamp illuminating it.

Harry continued to squint at it, Ron snatches his glasses from his bedside table and slides them on Harry's face. "See it now?" Harry jerks up, suddenly realizing the gem in front of him; catching his glasses on his face before they fall. 

Ron twirls the necklace on his pinkie, giving Harry a funny look. "Ya wanna know how I got it?" Harry nods. "I have friends on the other side..." Harry scrunches his face, "Who? We both know Hermione would never give it up."  
Ron leans forward, "Ginny."

"Oh, I never imagined a day where my little sister was going on her own wild adventures," Ron mused. Harry rolled his eyes, "She stole, that's hardly a adventure!" Ron tosses the time turner to Harry, "It's worth it right?" Harry catches it with both hands, "Shouldn't you use it first?" 

"No, no. Harry, you can try it first, it's not like your one mediocre score is gonna take that long to improve." Harry suppresses a smile, "Thank you, Ron." Ron chuckles and suddenly reminds him, "You should change into your robes. You don't want to be walking around in PJs."

Harry takes off his glasses and slips off his shirt. Ron jumps back onto his bed, wanting to watch the boy start spinning the time turner. Harry slides into the last piece of clothing on for his uniform. 

He pushes his glasses back on and walks over to Ron, who is fast asleep. He chuckles and wraps the time turner around his neck. He starts nervously spinning it, naively forgetting how long to turn it to. He continues spinning it. 

A loud scream is heard and a small zap of electricity hits Harry's fingertips. The time turner starts spinning incredibly fast. Harry closes his eyes, the past events flashing before him, causing him to feel sick. He sinks to his knees, the strange noises and flashing images causing him panic.

He peers down at the time turner, his hands desperately trying to stop it. His fingertips are grazed by the spinning. He even tries to stop it with his teeth, which surprisingly works. Harry pants, the air around him cool, almost younger and fresher. 

He let's go of the time turner and sinks his body into the soft grass below him. He hiccups sickly, feeling all kinds of liquids move around his body. He hears a voice in the distance. He can't really make out what the voice is saying, so he lifts his head up. He moves his head around, realizing that it's Hogwarts; but it's crisper and newer in a way. 

He feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns his body with his arms. "Are you.." a young but mature voice speaks, "okay?" Harry scrambles to find his glasses, which had clumsily fallen off his face.

The figure bends down and scoops the glasses off the grass, giving them a small clean with his dark robe. He hands Harry the glasses and Harry puts them on. Harry opens his squinting eyes and looks up at his helper. He instantly recognizes him. Tom Riddle.

Why is he alive?! I thought I destroyed his soul in the chamber of secrets! He's probably here to kill me... I would be a easy target being as dizzy as I am now.

Harry's heart beats quickly, he flinches when the boy offers a hand. He nervously takes his hand, his left hand hovers over his wand in his back pocket. Riddle grips his hand and pulls him up. Harry staggers and backs away from Tom, bravely trying to make a intimidating face at him. Tom glances at the watch on his wrist and looks at Harry, "Well... I have to go to my next class. Hope you feel better." 

Tom quickly walks past Harry. Harry's pulls on his robe, "Wait," Tom turns to him with confusion and a bit of amusement on his face. "What?" Harry avoids his eye contact, "-can you tell me what's going on? I feel utterly lost." Tom's pulls away from Harry's grasp and looks him in the eye. "What do you mean? You look too old to be a 1st year.." Harry looks down and whispers, "I just need to do something but i've forgotten it.. I think it's important." 

"Did you hit your head too hard? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" 

Harry was just confused and he felt so forgetful, he let one of his future rivals lead him to the hospital wing. He laid in the bed feeling so uncomfortable. He sat up and stripped off his robe, the heat of the bed making him sweat. 

"Wut is this?" Harry noticed something different about his robe, the Gryffindor patch was replaced with a Slytherin one. Harry felt goosebumps along his arms and his mouth felt dry, "Who is playing with me? Is that bastard Tom playing with me?" Harry leaned back on the bed frame as he felt the emotion building up. 

Why is this happening to me? Why am I suddenly so forgetful? Did I really hit my head too hard?

Harry sank into the bed. His eyelids felt heavy as they slowly drooped closed.


	3. Oranges and Owls

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he gazed at the ceiling above him. The large door in the hospital wing swung open and Tom Riddle appeared with a tray of breakfast.

Harry say up and adjusted the pillows against the bed frame so he wasn't laying his head on it. "Hello," Tom Riddle said. "Are you feeling better?" Harry nodded and flinched as Tom aggressively slid the tray onto his lap.

Harry looked down at the tray and Tom Riddle cocked his head, "What's your name?" Harry looked at him with big eyes, "Harry Potter." Tom Riddle started pacing around Harry's hospital bed, "Harry, somehow... Professor Dumbledore tells me... that you didn't come here with any of the supplies you need." 

Harry nods and takes a bite of his buttered toast. Tom smiles, "Do you want to come with me to help you get supplies for class?" 

Harry avoids his eye contact and nods, still suspicious of Tom's motives. "Fine... but... you don't really have to help me. I'm familiar of the school." 

Tom nods and leaves his bedside, softly walking to the door, swings it open and says, "Let's go in a hour." 

Harry looks down at his tray, a feel of anxiety washes over him. He lifts the tray and puts it on his bedside, grabbing another piece of toast before laying back down.

He munched onto the toast, not caring about the annoying crumbs getting onto his clothes and blanket. He sat up, flicked the crumbs off his blanket and fluffed his pillow. He laid his head down on the fluffy pillows and observed the small place; another student was sleeping in the bed next to him but he really didn't care too much about them. 

Harry stretched his arms and bumped into something, a large splash and a stench of orange. Harry sat up and stuck his tongue out at the mess and sank back into bed. 

Tom arrived a bit late, which kinda annoyed Harry since the smell of the orange juice was making him sick and pushing him away from ever eating citric fruits ever again. Tom scowled at Harry and Harry scowled right back. 

Tom cleaned it up with his wand and barked at Harry, "Would you please start getting ready instead of making messes?" He pulled the blankets from Harry's bed. Harry whined and chucked pillows at Tom. Tom dodged them all coolly and gave Harry his robes. Harry bleakly slipped it on with his socks and shoes. Tom dragged Harry out of the room by his arm. Harry didn't even care at this point, he was just done with feeling like a hormonal teenage girl. 

He watched as students looked at him weirdly. He sighed, closed his eyes, and hung his tongue out of his mouth, pretending to be dead was better than being a moody teen. 

Tom looked over his shoulder and dropped the boy. "STOP PLAYING!" he whispered loudly into Harry's face. Harry huffed and got up. They walked all the way outside into the school's courtyard and Tom pulled out his wand and disapparated them into Diagon Alley. 

Tom pulled out the list of essentials from his pocket and shoved it into Harry's hands. "I'll be going now, look for me when you need to leave." Selfish prick, Harry thought. He read over the list, books, cauldron, clothing, pet... wait wut? Oh, supposing that Hedwig isn't here... i guess i'll need a companion for the time I have here. Harry managed to find most of the supplies with the money Tom put in the envelope in the parchment. 

Harry made his way towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. He started feeling nostalgic, he remembered his first time going to Diagon Alley. The feeling he had when he was eleven was just feeling ridiculously refreshed that there was more to life than a cupboard under the stairs and toy soldiers on horses. 

Harry entered the Emporium and gazed at all of the owls, the faint light from the candles nearby shone on their wings subtly. 

A small tawny owl near the back of the shop fluttered his wings suddenly, startling Harry. He slipped on a stray feather and fell back. A pair of arms caught him, "Geez, you alright?" Harry's arms loosened, a few small books fell from his arms. 

"Umm.. i'm alright.. thank you."

He felt the presence disappear from behind him and appear in front of him, as a scrawny blondie picking up his books. Harry took the books from his hand, "Thank you," he said quietly. 

"Harry Potter? Am I right?" Harry looked at him puzzled, "Uh, sorry how did you..." 

The boy put up his hands, "Ah! Sorry.. sorry, Tom told me to help you. I'm his friend, Avery." The gears turned in his head, "Oooh.. so you want to help me choose a owl?" Avery turned his body towards the cages, "What's wrong with cats, rats or toads?" 

"They just aren't my thing. This one is pretty," Harry said pointing to a snowy owl which reminded him of Hedwig. 

Avery nodded shyly, "Yes. But how about that tawny owl? That one who scared you to death?" 

Harry smiled and walked over to the cage of the small tawny owl, "He's got some personality, though being in that tiny cage must be suffocating for him." 

Harry daringly put his fingers through the bars and stroked the owl's feathers. "Must trust him a lot," Avery commented "you should get him." 

Harry turned to Avery, "Can you help me carry this to the register?" Avery nodded and scooped up the cage. He walked over to the register and set the cage down carefully.

Harry paced his way to the register as he pulled out his parchment with the currency in it. "This owl would be 10 galleons." Harry counted his money, holding the parchment in one hand and shifting the coins to count with the other, his books held in his armpit. "I only have eight galleons," Harry said disappointedly. 

"Tom must have extra money," Avery said emphatically.

"And I do."


	4. Tom Riddle is a prick

Harry turned to see Tom, leaning on the doorframe of the shop looking like a self satisfied, tall, little prick. "I'll pay for it, i have the rest of the money," Tom muttered as he handed the cashier a handful of galleons. 

The cashier counted them and smiled, "Thank you," she turned to Harry, "Would you like a care sheet?" Harry shook his head and grabbed the cage and handed it to Tom, looking very annoyed to have a fluttering animal right next to his flawless face. 

Avery was surprised to see Tom, as Tom would never help anyone unless it was of benefit to himself and would always ask someone in his gang."Ahh, Tom... i'll carry it," Avery interfered.  
Tom had a blank but annoyed face but gently said, "I'm fine." Avery tried to grab the cage but gave up as interfering with Tom's word would have him shouted at. Harry scurried over to the door and opened it for Tom and Avery. 

Harry threw his arms up, "Finished!" Avery chuckled and gently pushed Harry's shoulder playfully. Something about Avery deeply reminded him of a version of Ron, a shyer and more gentle version perhaps. 

Harry was stuck in his thoughts now, his dear friends are now a thing of the future. He moved his books from his pit to his chest, hugging them close to him as if he was holding the closest thing he had to family, Ron and Hermione.

The tawny owl screeched and Tom annoyingly held it away from him and set it on the ground. "Avery, you take the bloody owl." 

"Sir, you said that you would carry it."

"Just take it Avery..." Tom said as he dusted off his uniform and mumbled, "No more of me being the stupid third-wheel." 

"What was that Tom?" Harry appeared right next to him, having an annoyed look on his face. 

"Nothing. Let's get back to Hogwarts. I'll apparate us back there. Avery get over here," Tom said as he pulled Avery and his wand out and disapparated the three back to Hogwarts. 

Harry and Avery staggered back and dropped everything down, including the owl. The owl screeched and fluttered his wings, Tom picked up the cage, "Harry, i'll take your things to the Slytherin quarters. Avery, go find him a schedule."

"Got it," Avery muttered as Harry began unloading his purchases onto Tom. Harry stretched his arms above his head, and patted his uniform, making sure the time turner was still safe and sound. "Avery... have you seen Tom with a necklace?" Avery turned to him, "Well.... uh," Harry began rocking back and forth on his heels and ended up falling backwards, his eyes dizzy. Like when you get up from your chair too quick and you feel dizzy and weak except worse. 

"HARRY!!"

Harry's eyes opened slightly, he saw Hermione and Ron hover over him. Hermione placed the back of her hand on his brow, "He seems fine." Ron looked at him worriedly, "He bloody better be better. He was thrashing around like caged Cornish pixies." Hermione gasped slightly, "Harry?? Can you hear us? Do you have my time turner?" 

Harry's eyes darkened and he felt a sensation of falling back and hitting the ground. 

Harry jerked up and clutched his sweaty uniform. He calmed his breathing after a few deep breaths and reality checks. Avery sat next to him in a rickety (and a not so comfortable) chair and handed him a goblet with icy cold water. Harry downed it quickly and gave a series of chilled breaths right after. 

"You gave me a fright," Avery said, shifting around in his chair, trying to find a comfortable sit. Harry noticed the piece of parchment in his hand, likely to be his school schedule. 

Avery noticed his eyes, "Oh! Here's your schedule. I looked it over and I noticed we have Charms together!" 

Harry looked over his schedule, scanning his eyes slowly across each class, not really caring about the teachers since hopefully he wouldn't be in early 20th century for the long run; as soon as he got Hermione's bloody time turner back. 

Avery blinked awkwardly and muttered, "To answer your question... you asked before, I did see Tom take a necklace from around your neck." Avery checked the doors to see if Tom would suddenly come in. 

Harry shrugged it off, "Can you take me to my next class?" Harry showed Avery his schedule. "Sure, but it's almost the end of the school day, so you only have two classes."

"Please take me to them," Harry said with hope that Tom would be in one and he'd be able to confront him.

Avery and Harry scurried out of the Hospital wing and headed for Charms.

Harry was pissed when he saw Tom, sitting pretty on his chair and probably not even listening to the lecture because he's a smart ass. ):P

The professor looked up at Harry, his eyes squinting at him closely. "Have a seat, down next to Tom." 

Harry avoided making eye contact with the professor or anyone else in the room as he awkwardly sauntered over to Tom. 

Tom patted the seat next to him, dust flying from beneath his hand. Tom's smile irked yet charmed him. (Get it? 😉) 

Is he kidding? How lucky am I to sit next to my destined nemesis and the future murderer of my parents and many others! 

Harry sat dully onto the seat, it creaked under his weight. He tensed at the sound and loosened up after the eyes drilling holes into the back of him stopped tormenting him further.

Harry looked at Tom, only having one goal in mind. Getting his *cough* HERMIONE'S time turner back.


	5. Lions and Snakes

Harry headed towards the The Great Hall with Avery after two grueling hours of pretending to care about classes. An awkward silence rose between them as they walked. Harry would never have this kind of stillness in conversation with Hermione or Ron, and it saddened him that he couldn't see them. 

Avery's face carried the same sharpness as Tom when he wasn't smiling, but Avery was more mild and seemed to show genuine compassion. Nonetheless, it surprised Harry that even Tom Riddle had at least the heart to aid a stranger. Dumbledore's lessons must have influenced him, but Harry knew that no matter what Tom Riddle would always be on the side of the enemy. 

As they walked into The Great Hall, a lovely feeling cascaded through Harry's heart as he seen the Gryffindor table. A few young Gryffindors sneered at the two. Avery respectively ignored them, half-smiled at Harry and walked towards Slytherin table. Harry lingered near the Gryffindors, those were his people, he would never mix well with the Slytherins. He recognized that his thoughts right now outrightly contradicted what he said to Ron in the commons. Back then, it was just a thought, but now, it's reality. 

Lions and snakes don't mesh well, Harry reminded himself. He turned towards the Slytherin table, watching Avery promenade towards the front of the table. Harry spotted Tom and some other boys sitting in a tight group on the table. 

Avery called Harry over and Harry walked to him and the group. He stood awkwardly next to Avery as they all leered up at him. Tom was in the first in a row of three on the side of the table. The boy sitting in front of Harry had short, curly, raven hair swept to one side of his face who, Harry noted to himself, had round nostrils and a grazed cheek. 

"This is Tiernan Lestrange, well, his actual name is Reinhard, but we mainly call him Lestrange."

Lestrange looked up at Harry with a malicious grin, "Whose this?" 

Avery chirped in, "This is Harry Potter, he's just been transferred here- well I think?" 

Harry nodded, "Yeah yeah I've just gotten here from Castelobruxo."

a/n: Castelobruxo is a wizarding school in Brazil

"Castle what?" 

"Castelobruxo, Rosie, it's a school in Brazil I believe." 

"Well excuseee my impertinence for not knowing every damn wizarding school Avery! And don't call me 'Rosie'! You lemon-head!" 

"Pipe down!" 

Rosier stood up, sloshing his goblet of pumpkin juice all over the table.

"What was that Nott?!" Rosier's electric blue eyes fiercely cursing the other boy.

Harry and Avery watched as Rosier and Nott assailed each other with dirty looks. "These all are Slytherins?" Harry inquired. 

"Yes, even though we all are different on the outside, we all are quite similar and share a common goal." 

"And that is?"

Avery smiled, "To be successful and keep the wizarding world respectable."

A chill trilled through Harry, Is keeping the wizarding world respectable meaning rid everyone who doesn't meet your standards? Is that why so many muggleborns died? 

Harry clenched his jaw, his seething anger was bubbling up the surface. He looked down at Tom, Tom meeting his gaze with a indifferent one. Avery sensed a bit of tension and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Uhh.. what are we standing around for, let's eat!" He ushered Harry next to a boy with a stubbly beard, and a bad case of bed-head, which contradicted with his sharp eyes.

"This is Nott, that's Lestrange over there. And this is Rosier and Mulciber."

Mulciber's small grin melted back to a small pout as he carved cascades into his mashed potatoes, "Hello." he grumbled, his eyes moving in Tom's direction, his face not even turned towards Harry. 

"Don't mind him." Avery grinned as he rolled a corn on the cob between his hands. "And of course Tom-!" He dramatically gestured towards Tom who rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Avery laughed and carried on picking at his corn.

Harry awkwardly smiled, he knew that Avery was simply trying to make him comfortable but his discomfort overruled. He took a deep breath and settled into the feeling, trying to accept it. 

He peered towards Tom, pinching Avery's shoulder, "Can you help me get my necklace back? It's an old family heirloom, uhh.. from my Nan." Harry muttered quietly as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice, the juice went down the wrong pipe and he began to cough profusely. 

Rosier reached over and smacked Harry on the back across the table.  
"PFFFFFFFT"  
Rosier and Mulciber became victim to Harry's "water-works" Lestrange burst out in a fit of giggles.  
"You idiot!"  
"Who you calling idiot? Certainly Not you Lestrange!"  
"Shut up Rosier!"

Tom stood up, making his presence made, he handed a handkerchief to Harry. Harry tried to hide his small grimace on his face, and took the handkerchief and wiped his face up. He handed it to Rosier and Rosier passed it to Mulciber.

"You all have to behave yourselves. We have a guest here." He looked down at Harry, everyone else trailed their eyes from Tom to Harry.

"Sorry Harold." Rosier peeped in.

Lestrange reached across the table and flicked the space between Rosier's mousy brown fringe. 

"It's Harry, Rosier." Avery sheepishly smiled at Rosier. 

Rosier nodded, "I got it."

Everyone continued what they did before and Avery turned to Harry, "I'll find a way get it back if it means that much to you. A friend of Tom is a friend of mine."

"We aren't-" Harry cut off his words and replaced it with a gracious smile. 

"Thanks a bunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, if I make any "oopsies" like mistake the timeframe, spells, characters or anything like that please tell me in the comments or message me so I can fix it and make this FF a WW accurate read :)) thank you~


End file.
